Fuji do Agreste ou seria Fugi do Agreste?
by Adriana Adurens
Summary: Baseada na novela Tieta do Agreste e na novelinha Malhação. Muito yaoi, descarado. E viva a Globo!


**Título:** Fuji do Agreste (ou seria Fugi do Agreste? ")

**Autora:** Umi no Kitsune

**Disclaimer:** PoT e suas personagens são do Konomi. Tieta do Agreste e sua nordestinidade são de Jorge Amado.

**Atenção:** essa fic é uma tentativa ridícula e desmedida de comédia... ela mostra a minha visão de como seria uma fic FujiRyo, desmascarando minha opinião sobre esse par.

Fuji voltou para o agreste, para sua cidade natal. Não sem antes passar na famosa Serro Azul, a cidade vizinha de toda cidade fictícia de novela nordestina, para fazer algumas comprinhas, claro.

Fuji reencontra o seu sobrinho, Ryoma, agora crescido e (como eu sempre suspeitava) muito mais alto do que ele. Os dois acabam indo parar nas dunas e, por alguma razão obscura do destino, seus desejos sexuais se tornam cada vez mais aparentes.

Porém, como todo bom casal, há uma discussão:

"Seu bezerro desmamado!"

"Não me chama de bezerro!", Ryoma gritou indignado, "Eu já estou crescido!"

"Ora... vais levar umas palmadas do tio...", Fuji disse, dando tapinhas no peito de Ryoma.

Ryoma segurou Fuji pelos ombros, paralisando-o, "Você pode ser meu tio, mas se continuar com isso... olhe, que eu lhe dobro!"

Fuji riu da cara do sobrinho e de sua pobre tentativa de ser seme. Também riu muito do pobre sotaque nordestino fingido que ele tentava reproduzir. Livrando-se facilmente, ele deu as costas para Ryoma e saiu correndo, subindo a duna.

Tomado de surpresa, Ryoma ficou apenas olhando a paixão da sua vida distanciar-se nas areias do nordeste brasileiro. Uma cabra ao longe deu sua opinião crítica sobre a atuação dos dois amantes:

"Méééééééé!"

Indignado com a humilhação que a cabra lhe afligira, Ryoma saiu correndo atrás de Fuji, já pensando em argumentos novos para convencer o tio a ser uke. Ele tinha certeza que deveria ser seme, mas não... Fuji sempre insistia em virar a mesa.

Ao chegar no topo da duna, Fuji, em um gesto totalmente out of character, escorregou na areia e... caiu. Nesse momento, Ryoma também escorregou logo atrás dele e segurou-se na única coisa mais sólida que grãos de areia que viu: o tornozelo de Fuji.

Os dois escorregaram e se embolaram, engolindo areia e ficando em posições comprometedoras. A bandana que Fuji pegou emprestado de Kaidou especialmente para a cena soltou-se de seu cabelo e saiu voando, enroscando-se em uma pequena arvorezinha seca, justamente ao lado da nossa querida cabra, que resolveu dar mais um comentário inteligente:

"Méééééééé!"

Antes dos comerciais, para a chamada da novela, Tezuka, Yuuta, Saeki e Eiji aparecem. Eles estão vestidos de havaianos (tudo bem que essa é uma história que se passa no sertão nordestino, mas... enfim... estrangeiros nunca sabem diferenciar os países onde passam férias mesmo... --"), com chocalhos e castanholas e rebolando animadamente (no caso do Eiji, claro) enquanto cantam:

"Vem, meu amor! Vem com calor! No meu corpo se enroscaaaar... Vem, minha flor! Vem sem pudor! Em seus braços me mataaaaar..." (música tema da novela Fuji do Agreste... aliás, combina muito com o Fuji, não? )

Fim

**Título:** Malhação

**Autora:** Umi no Kitsune

**Disclaimer:** PoT e suas personagens são de Konomi Takeshi. Malhação e seus pseudo-adolescentes são de algum autor obscuro e, claro, da Globo.

**Atenção:** Tentativa frustrada e desmedida de comédia... e também, tentativa de explicar os relacionamentos em PoT, segundo Malhação. " Na verdade, isso não tem muito a ver com malhação... mas os poucos eps que eu assisti... er... digamos que eu achei uma suruba legal aquilo lá... " Estou orgulhosa de mim mesma, pois comecei e terminei o ciclo de relacionamentos com a mesma pessoa!

Sakuno gosta do Ryoma, que gosta de tênis, que é praticado por Tezuka, que tem como amigo-amate o Oishi, que é casado com o Eiji, que gosta de dar umas saídas com o Fuji, que dá pra todo mundo.

Fuji já deu muito pro Saeki, que agora quer dar uns amassos no Eiji, que ainda é casado com o Oishi que divide o posto de amante do Tezuka com o Atobe, que é a diva do show e tem como travesseiro personalizado o Jiroh, que gosta do Fuji, que dá pra todo mundo.

Fuji já desvirginou até mesmo o Taka-san, que tem um caso obscuro e mal-resolvido com o Akutsu, que anda pervertendo o Taichi, que administra o time da Yamabuki, do qual o Sengoku faz parte, que tenta mas não consegue dar pra todo mundo como o Fuji, que dá pra todo mundo.

Fuji já estuprou e humilhou o Mizuki, que anda fazendo o mesmo com o irmão dele, Yuuta, que antes só ficava debaixo da asa do Fuji, que dá pra todo mundo.

Fuji adora experimentar todos os sucos do Inui, que tem um caso com o Kaidou, que gosta de ter discussões públicas e quentes com o Momo, que gostam de colocar junto com o Ryoma, que não gosta de ninguém em particular a não ser do Karupin, que, por incrível que pareça, também gosta do Fuji, que dá pra todo mundo.

Fuji já fez duplas com o Eiji, que já jogou contra o Gakuto, que não liga para o caso de Atobe com seu namorado, Oshitari, que tenta mas não consegue ser tão genioso quanto o Fuji, que dá pra todo mundo.

Fuji troca fofocas e informações importantes e comprometedoras com o Inui, que já jogou contra o Shishido e o Ohtori, que provaram estar tão casados quando o Eiji e o Oishi, que continua tendo um caso a distância com Tezuka, que é o único que coloca o Fuji no lugar de uke, mas que continua dando pra todo mundo.

Fuji é o puto da Seigaku, que tem como treinadora a ex-gostosa, Ryuzaki Sumire, que tem como discípulo, Ryoma, que gosta somente de tênis, de fanta uva e do Karupin e ignora qualquer tentativa de relacionamento sério, mesmo com a neta da treinadora, Sakuno.

Fim.

N/A: Deu pra perceber quem mais "malha" na história?


End file.
